Food preparation can be a very time-consuming process for professional chefs, and even everyday home chefs. This can be especially true when the chef is preparing foods for larger numbers of people. For example, chefs may want to prepare a relatively large number of similar food items, such that the food items can be presented in a pleasing manner and be relatively uniform in size. In such situations, the chef may need to slice a number of similar food items, e.g., cherry tomatoes, grape tomatoes, grapes, olives, tomatoes, hard-boiled eggs, etc., so that the food items are relatively uniform in size and shape. Unfortunately, slicing such food items individually can be a time-consuming task, and achieving the desired uniformity in size can often be difficult.